Luo Tianyi
Luo Tianyi (洛 天依) is a Chinese VOCALOID developed formerly by Bplats, Inc. under the YAMAHA Corporation, and was created in collaboration with Shanghai He Nian. She was released in July 2012 for the VOCALOID3 engine. Tianyi is the grand winning entry of the "VOCALOID™ CHINA" contest, held for choosing the design of the first Chinese VOCALOID. Her voice is provided by a female Chinese voice actress, Shan Xin (山新 / 王宥霁 Wáng Yòujì) who is able to speak Chinese and Japanese. Concept According to her short anime series, Luo Tianyi is an angel who came to earth with a mission to spread music to the world. Tianyi can detect "the song of your heart"(心中的歌声) of a person. The "Song" can be interpreted as the strongest emotion a person has at the moment, or a melody that represents them. Even if the person cannot express the melody themselves, Tianyi can still hear it and sing it. Her personality is a bit introvert, but she is still the type of girl who has a lot of empathy and does not give up easily. She admires the VOCALOIDs from the past, and dreams of the day she can do just the same as them – using songs to bring happiness to the world. While she cannot communicate with humans due to the language barrier between humans and VOCALOIDs, she is very sensitive to others' emotions and can use songs to express her own emotions and thoughts. Her special skill is "Resonate" (共鸣). Etymology Her original name was Yayin Gongyu (雅音宫羽), however, this was dropped because it was written in a Japanese naming style rather than Chinese. Luò Tiānyī: Luo is the name of a river in China, but the name may have come from the last name of a goddess (Luoshen, 洛神) that appeared in ancient Chinese legends. The goddess plays instruments and is considered to be the goddess of the river, "Luò Shuǐ" (洛水). Tian (天) means "sky" or "heaven", but it also may have come from Tianlai (天籁), which means "sounds from heaven", which is used in China to describe the most beautiful voices. Yi (依) means "rely" or "depend on", but it is also short for Yiren (伊人), which means "fair lady", "soft lady", or "delicate lady" in ancient Chinese. It is also possible that it derived from "Yángliǔ Yīyī" (杨柳依依) or "delicate willow". Appearance The design was originally drawn by MOTH, but was refined and redrawn by illustrator Ideolo. Relations *Mo Qingxian; Companion *Zhiyu Moke; Companion *Yuezheng Ling; Companion *Yuezheng Longya; Companion VOCALOID Releases Examples of Usage Marketing Additional information Popularity Trivia *Hidekaz Himaruya, the author of Hetalia Axis Powers, made a blog entry with fanart of Yayin Gongyu.link *The name of the creature next to Luo Tianyi is Tian Dian (天钿) and is described as a fairy of music. She is 10 years old and 30 cm tall.link Notable for... *First Chinese capable VOCALOID *First female Chinese VOCALOID *First VOCALOID by Shanghai He Nian *First female VOCALOID by Shanghai He Nian *First VOCALOID to have an OVA series *First Chinese VOCALOID to be on stage *First VOCALOID to perform with a VOCALOID of another company and language *First Chinese VOCALOID to have a video game Gallery References External links